Oranges and Tomatoes
by Coconut123
Summary: In Waffle island, Akari has a farm and stuff... well, anyhoo, I'm bad at summaries... notice? Uh Akari x Chase / Akari x Gill... rated T to be safe
1. A sleep over

"Eww… that stuff stinks Kathy, can't you do that outside?" I wrinkled my nose as she finish painting her pinky a bright pink.

"Geez, you know Akari, a little pink never hurt anyone." Kathy rolled her eyes. "And for every sleepover, you need pink and a pillow fight!" She flicked a piece of her hair out of her face, leaving a streak of pink. Kathy's hair was a mess when it wasn't in her usual ponytail.

"Uh… I'm here Akari…" Candace's bright blue hair poked through the door.

"Oh hey Candy, come on in! Kathy's painting her nails, so we might need to call the fumigator!" I laughed, patting a spot on my double checkered bed. She nodded and gave me a small smile.

"Now that that's done…" Kathy eyed her pink nails. "We're just waiting for Maya and Phoebe right?" Candice shook her head.

"Phoebe told me that Calvin asked her to go explore that old mine up in the mountain and she said yes. So were just waiting for Maya."

"Not any more~" A voice accompanied the orange haired girl as she skipped up to hug me.

"Hey Maya, glad you could make it." Kathy said. "So, let's get this party started!" They all looked at me.

"Uhh… r-right. Um, do you want to meet my animals?" I asked with a nervous chuckle. They all looked at each other.

"Um, Akari, have you ever hosted a sleepover?"

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Aaand, this is Ahiru." I said pointing to my last duck. The girls all stared blankly at it, but Kathy came up and pet her, crooning and clicking her tongue.

"Wow, Akari this duck is really sweet, compared to your last one!" She turned back to Ahiru. "And really sweet~" Candace, Maya, and I stared at Kathy, and glancing at each other, trying not to giggle.

"But," Kathy started, "I still like your horse better." She said standing up. And as if Ahiru had heard her, pecked her ankle and waddled away, quacking as she went.

We all laughed as we headed back towards the house.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Oh!" Maya jumped up, just to plop back down clutching her head. "Akariiii, can't you move your table a little? Anyways, I just remembered that I forgot to bring my night gown!" She was digging through her gigantic bag, dumping out the contents. Or content. A big fluffy pillow. She looked up with a worried expression.

"Maya! Calm down girl! Can't you just use one of Akari's old tees?" Kathy asked brushing her hair flat, sighing whet it puffed back up.

Maya wrinkled her nose. "Eww no- ur…" She looked at me. I rose my eyebrows. "Uhh.. I just mean I can't… uh… sleep in any old- er other thing…" She said finishing off with a small chuckle.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, lets go to the inn." I said, slipping on my jacket over my purple pajamas. Kathy groaned, and Candace got up silently. Candace draped her light blue shawl over her shoulders, and Kathy just rolled around on the floor, claiming that she would "Make sure the sleeping bags wouldn't go anywhere."

Maya smirked. "You know, Owen might be there." Kathy glowered at her. I didn't blame her. She was lucky that she didn't have to work tonight, she slipped out on the busiest night, Friday. If she showed up, no doubt that she would get flagged down.

We all watched as her glower went through the stages of shutting down. She sighed.

Maya smirked. "Well, come on missy, don't want to miss your dream boat."

Kathy glared at her, and stomped out of the house, in only her pajamas, her hair frizzing wildly. We all laughed and ran to catch up.

------------------


	2. Slver hair and a peach head

**Chapter 3-**

"**Race ya!" Kathy laughed, as she started running down the hill.**

"**Hey no fair!" Shouted Maya. "You got a head start!" Maya started running down the hill too. Candace and I looked at each other. We shrugged, and started to run down the hill after Kathy and Maya.**

**I slowed down and let Candice run ahead of me. Eventually, I stopped, and looked at the full moon rising near the tip of town hall. I saw a similar silver reflection heading out of the building. **

_**Gill? What's he doing out this late? **_**I wondered.**

"**Hey! Akariii! Hurry it up!" Called Kathy and Maya in unison.**

"**O-oh oops, sorry guys, coming!" I called as I started into a run. I gained speed and joined my friends at the bottom of the hill. We walked past On The Hook, and neared the general store, when I spotted a familiar flash of white. **

"**Kiko! There you are! Come here kitty kitty~" I ran towards the cat, and took off my rucksack. (Yes, I took it with me~) I unzipped the bag carefully, for the zipper already broke off once. I looked for the treat I had packed the little harbor cat.**

"**Akari! Hello?" Maya scoffed. "Akari, we're going on ahead, so come inside soon okay?" I nodded my head distractedly. Where did I put that carp? **

**Kathy snorted. "Honestly, you have the attention span of a squirrel, come on Candy." Candace stumbled after Kathy and Maya skipped after them."**

"**Aha!" I declared, pulling out the old carp. I quickly covered my nose, shoving the putrid thing towards Kiko. Kiko sniffed the carp, then started eating. I smiled, watching her take her small bites. I cringed when she tore off the whole face, then prowled off with it in her mouth. "Aww… great." I kicked the carp over to the dock, and sent it flying into the water. **

"**Akari?" I turned around, and looked into crisp cool blue eyes. Those eyes rolled. "Akari, can't you find some substitute for cat food than a decaying carp?" Gill said, shifting his notebook from his right hand to his left.**

**I narrowed my eyes. "Well, at least I can get near an animal without worrying what kind of germs are on it." Gill sighed and turned away. **

"**Akari, I know you don't care, seeing that you are a farmer and probably sleep in your animal barn."**

"**Gil-"**

"**And-"**

"**Don't cut me off Gill!" I shouted. Jeez the nerve of this guy! "And, I do NOT sleep in the animal barn!" I took a shaggy breath and marched past him. I heard him chuckle and I balled my fists.**

"**You explode so easily Akari." He chuckled, patting my head as he past me. "How I wonder why you can see the harvest sprites." I glared at the back of his silver head. He glanced back at me with a light smile. "And before you ask, my father tells me everything about what happens to him. Including giving the half of the quilt to you." He scowled. "He thinks that discussing your day is a good way to bond with your child."**

"**Well, that would make sense." I said, beginning to head for the inn again.**

**Gill sighed. "No Akari, I mean everything." I stared back at him. "Like, in explicit detail." **

"**That must get annoying?" I tried. Gill rolled his eyes.**

"**Never mind, goodnight." I sighed. That was Gill for you. I ran towards the inn again and reached out for the handle of the door when the door suddenly burst open, hitting me square in the face. **

"**Are you okay?" I opened my eyes, holding my nose. A peach haired boy crouched down by me.**

"**Ibe okay bu I tink my nose is boeken." I mumbled. I poked my nose carefully. It didn't hurt too bad. "Dope, my nose is fide." I said giggling. To tell the truth, peach head smelled nice. Like exotic herbs and spices.**

"**Chase! You jerk what did you do to Akari!" Maya stormed out dragging the boy up by his ear. "You better apologize right now!" **

"**Ow Maya! Get off of me!" The boy sighed and held out his hand. "I'm Chase by the way, and I'm the chef here." I took Chase's hand and pulled myself up from the ground.**

"**Hi, my name is Akawi." Darn. "Sorry, Akari." I said, shaking his hand. Maya turned on him.**

"**Chase! What did you do?" Maya shouted again. I tugged on her sleeve and shook my head. **

"**Don't worry, I just ran into the door."**

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

"**And then I ran into Akari and argued with her as usual." I sighed. I finally finished giving my father explicit detail of my day. I got up from the couch and made it halfway up the stairs before my father spoke.**

"**Ahh… lover's quarrel are quite lovely aren't they?" Hamilton chuckled as I missed a step and was sent tumbling to the bottom. "And to think that I thought that you would never find that special person… goodnight Gill." I glared at him as his jolly self went to the locked room next to the kitchen. I stomped back up the stairs and slammed the door to my room. I sprawled out on my bed.**

"**Lover's quarrel… humph." I glared out the window and slowly drifted to sleep.**

**----------------------**

**Wow… that was longer than I expected. XD**


End file.
